


College Karin ;)

by Jijilolz



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jijilolz/pseuds/Jijilolz
Summary: It's me  and I'm writing fanfics abt my future life lol I'm 15 and cringey





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on kar , it'll be super fun and a great way to take a break from all your studies.  
You need to live a little and stop worrying about your journalism degree for at least one night.  
Right now is the youngest we'll ever be so let's yolo it and go to this party pleaseee" Finn pleaded with her friend 

"Wow Finn considering how you were in highschool, shouldn't you be more concerned about the future. My professor hated my thesis so I have to stay in this weekend to finish it" Karin replied as she thumbed through possible topics for her paper. 

"Kar please, back in highschool you would have never turned down a party invitation, even if you had to sneak out. It's like our roles are reversed now, I'm the party animal and you're the geek who has no life" Finn said, walking over to the yellow sofa in their shared apartment. She sprawled herself across the couch, successfully shutting Karins laptop with her foot. Karin rolled her eyes, she was used to her antics by now, living together for 2 years made sure of that. 

"Why can't you go with your other friends anyways" Karin asked "I'm sure they would love to go to a college rager with you"  
"You know they aren't exactly the most extroverted people, they would just be in the corner on their phones and I would have no one to dance with me or be my wingman"  
"Um Finn I'm not extroverted either, in case you forgot that little detail" Karin said, standing up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. "Do you want a sandwich" she asked, grabbing a butter knife from the drawer and shutting it with her hip. 

"No thanks. A nd you can be extroverted if you try, you thrive with other people around you in a party setting. Remember freshman homecoming? I didn't know you could move your body like that until that day and you weren't even drunk" Finn snorted recalling that day. The lights were on sweet, shy little Karin . When going down for real came on it was like she was possessed by shakira because those hips didn't lie. 

Karin laughed " yeah it was super fun but I was mostly trying to impress angel, I still had a crush on him back then. He was a hot piece of ass, even when he got his glasses. That just made him hotter, he was like a short version of Clark Kent" she finished making her sandwich and headed back to the couch. She moved Finns leg and sat down next to her, leaning against her friend and started eating her sandwich. 

"If I did go to the party what would I even wear?" She asked between bites. "Were broke college students and I don't have the money for a Versace dress dude"  
" I can loan you one of my dresses or we can go to goodwill and get one for five bucks, it'll be great and we'll look hot as fuckk" Finn chirped, taking a bite from Leslie's sandwich. 

Karin thought it over for a minute. It could be fun, she definitely needed the break she thought glancing over to the looming stack of papers next to her. She sighed and faced Finn.  
" okay why not" she finally answered.  
"Oh my gosh YES" Finn cheered, throwing her arms around Karin and pulling her in for a hug. She let go after a second and said " okay the party's tomorrow. We should leave right now for goodwill and go check out the dresses.  
This is gonna be so much fun. You brought your curling iron and makeup when we got this apartment so we're all set. Ahh I'm so excited!" Finn exclaimed. 

Karin smiled and stood up. She grabbed her car keys from the counter and started fixing her hair. She looked in the mirror. a messy bun and her glasses, it was fine she thought. 

"Come on Finn are you ready yet" she yelled from the door. " one sec I need to put my contacts in" she choruses from the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out. In a full outfit, a blouse, skinny jeans, nude flats and beach waves. 

"Finn you're my friend and I'm used to your antics, but why are you so extra" Karin sighed as she looked down at her leggings, sneakers and her Iowa state hoodie. "Hey I gotta look glam for anything. Wow it's like we actually switched personalities lmao you used to be the one who looked so extra. How the tables have turned". 

"Please never say lmao out loud again or our friendship is cancelled" Karin teased.  
"Shut up you wannabe hipster, you couldn't live without me" Finn winked and waltzed out the door. Karin laughed and trailed after her, locking the door. Today was turning out to be more fun than she expected.


	2. Oh snap could it be angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha girl meets boy lolzerz enjoy future me ;)

All through the night, I'll be awake and I'll be with you

Cyndi laupers raspy voice drifted throughout the room. Couples took over the makeshift dance floor and danced like they were back in highschool. Karin smiled at them, they were so happy and in love with each other. 

She was sitting by the kitchen, sipping her whiskey as she scrolled through her Instagram feed. She had lost Finn as soon as they walked into the crowded room. Apparently the dude throwing the party was well known and outgoing. Karin had him in a class and he was really nice to everyone including her. 

She tried calling her but the music and conversation was too loud for her to hear anything. She stood up and stumbled slightly, these fucking heels are killing me, she thought with a grimace as she pulled them off. She avoided stepping into a mysterious puddle and made her way to the roof of the apartment. 

As soon as she opened the door a wave of fresh air hit her face. She inhaled deeply, welcoming the scent of the city mingling with alcohol and gasoline. It was perfect. She headed towards a corner that had a outdoor patio setup. She sat down on the metal chair and set her heels next to her. She put her feet up and unlocked her phone. She decided to put on her chill playlist and just gaze at the city from where she was. After three songs, the door leading onto the roof opened. A guy about her age climbed out and shut the door under him. 

He was tall and had a red hoodie on. Oh cool he wears glasses too, Karin thought as she turned back around to face the city. A few moments later she heard footsteps approaching, she glanced behind her and froze. It was angel from highschool. Her heart started pounding. What the frick I don't like him she thought confused by the blush on her face Shitshitshitshit she thought in her panicked state of mind. 

Do I look okay she questioned and looked down, she looked fine she was wearing a light blue long sleeved dress and her hair was curled. She looked fine. She took a deep breath and played it cool praying he wouldn't remember who he was.  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" A husky voice asked. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringey ik but oh wellz

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I hope no one ever finds this bc I would be high key embarrassed


End file.
